The present invention generally relates to billiards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new billiards game which is completely offensive in nature.
There are a variety of billiards games. Perhaps the most popular is referred to as 8-ball, a game played with a cue ball and fifteen object balls, 1 through 15. The object of the game is that one player must pocket balls of the group numbered 1–7 (solid colors), while the other player has 9–15 (stripes). The balls are racked in a triangle at the foot of the billiards table with the “8” ball in the center of the triangle, and the first ball of the rack on the foot spot, a striped ball in one corner of the rack and a solid ball in the other corner. One of the players then has the option to break the racked balls. The table is “open” when the choice of groups (stripes or solids) has not been determined. The table is always open immediately after the break shot, and the choice of group is determined only when the player legally pockets an object ball after the break shot. The player pocketing his group first, and then legally pocketing the 8-ball wins the game.
Professional tournaments typically use the 9-ball format, wherein the balls are racked in a diamond shape, with the 1-ball at the top of the diamond and the 9-ball at the center of the diamond. The rest of the balls can be placed in random order. The break must hit the 1-ball first and cause at least four of the balls to hit the side rails. On each shot throughout the game the cue ball must make contact with the lowest numbered ball on the table before touching any other ball. The balls do not need to be pocketed in order, but the lowest numbered ball must be struck first before any other ball is touched. If you hit the lowest numbered ball first, and pocket another ball, it remains returned until you foul, hit another ball in, or hit the 9-ball in to win the game. After a miss, the incoming player must shoot from the position left by the previous player. However, after any foul, the incoming player may start with the cue ball anywhere on the table. The game ends when a player sinks the 9-ball in any pocket.
Every billiards game that the inventors are aware of include at least two players playing against one another. This creates defensive strategies of “hiding” the cue ball or the ball that should be struck next if it is not feasible to sink your own ball in anticipation that the other player will have difficulty with your cue ball location. Although adding a layer of skill to the games, it has been found that such games can be complicated for a viewer to watch, or excessively long or boring. Although it is estimated that over thirty-seven million people in the United States play pool at least once a year, very few of those bother watching the sport on television. It is believed that this is due to the slow pace and complicated rules involved in the traditional formats.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a new pool or billiards game having a fast pace and relatively simple rules. What is also needed is a billiards game which is completely offensive in nature to achieve these objectives. The present invention provides these needs and other related advantages.